User blog:Obito Sigma/2011 End of year Awards: Winners!
Here they are! Talleys You voted and here are the talleys! P.S. I skipped "2." because you can already vote for them here. 1.Best alien *Upgrade- II *Seismec- I *Chill Factor- I *Velocityraptor- I *TPCG- II *Frosty- I *Paradoxiclean- I *The Ultimate Alien- I *Ek- I *Georock- I 3.Best episode *RANDOMNEZZ- II *The Very Hungry Upchuck- I *Absolute Prision (Part 2)- I *Welcome Juliana!- III *Attack of the Giant Frogs- I 4.Weirdest alien *Dividend- I *ROFLcopter- I *Reflector- I *Ek- IV *Absorbend- I *Speedball- I *Qcumber- I *Steve- I *TPCG- I *TriWuzzo- I 5.Weirdest series *Brian 10- II *Noah 10- I *Random 10- II *Pokemon 10- III *Ben 10: Stupidity Force- II *Len 10- II *Alien Ice-Cream- I *The Earl- I 6.Weirdest episode *Secret of the Girl's Bathroom- II *One Odd Morning- I *The Angry Tiger Alien- I *RANDOMNEZZ- I *THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE- I *The Dentist- I 7.Most responsible user *Roads- VIII *Brian- I (P.S. WHO VOTED HIM?! No offense, but you know what I mean.) *Jonathan- I *Weirdo Guy- I 8.Weirdest user *Brian- IV *Jonathan- II *SubZero- I *Agito- I *Dan- I *Figy- I *Omernoy- III 9.Most fun user *Brian- IV *Omernoy- III *Tronfan- I *Binkatong- I *Newbie- I *Jonathan- I *RocketSlug- I *SubZero- I 10.Most Suprising (OMG) episode *BTMT Movie Season Finale Thingy- I *The Discovery- I *The Poacher (Episode)- I *Absolute Prision (Part 2)- I *Benjamin Tennyson: A Hero For Our Times!- I *Ben Tennyson: Origins- I 11.Most boring series *Universe Demolition- I *Plumbers- I *Omni-Knights- I *The Earl- I 12.Most original (unique) series *Kate Underlocke Rampage- I *Jake 13- I *KrisTen- I *Omni-World- I *Arena of the Gods- I *Ben 10: Eternal Forms- I *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX- I *Den 10- I *Ren 10- I 13.Most missed user (if gone) *Duncan Crook- IV *Newbie- V *SubZero- I 14.Smartest user *Roads- III *Jonathan- III *Wai- I *Omernoy- I *FusionFall- II *Newbie- I 15.Dumbest user *Agito- I *Code Lyoko Fan- III *THE ULTIMATE KRIS- I *Tronfan- I *B1K3- I 16.Bestest crossover *CCC- VI *Ben 10 Ultimate Crossover- II *Journey Across Wikia- I *WoT- I 17.Weirdest crossover *Hiro 10/Kirby 10: Christmas Doomsday- I *Return to Omni-World- I *CCC- I 18.Epicest crossover *CCC- IV *WoT- II *Great Legend War- I *Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover- I 19.Bestest unique creation *All-Power Trix- I *Nightshift and Dayjob- I *Zero Hero- I *Ben 10: Multi Trixes- I *Lucky Clover- I *Ek- I 20.Weirdest unique creation *Bubbles- I *Ben 10: Phineas and Ferb Style!- I *Reo- II *Random 10- I *Ek- I 21.Epicest unique creation *Ek- III *Den 10- I *Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed- I *THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE- I Vote for the One and only winner! OKay... so here are the winners! 1.Best alien *Upgrade- III *TPCG- III 3.Best episode *Welcome Juliana!- III 4.Weirdest alien *Ek- IV 5.Weirdest series *Pokemon 10- III 6.Weirdest episode *Secret of the Girl's Bathroom- II 7.Most responsible user *Roads- VIII 8.Weirdest user *Brian- IV 9.Most fun user *Brian- IV 10.Most Suprising (OMG) episode *Benjamin Tennyson: A Hero For Our Times!- II *Ben Tennyson: Origins- II 11.Most boring series *Universe Demolition- II 12.Most original (unique) series *Ren 10- II 13.Most missed user (if gone) *Newbie- V 14.Smartest user *Roads- V 15.Dumbest user *Code Lyoko Fan- III 16.Bestest crossover *CCC- VI 17.Weirdest crossover *Return to Omni-World- III 18.Epicest crossover *CCC- IV 19.Bestest unique creation *Zero Hero- II *Ben 10: Multi Trixes- II 20.Weirdest unique creation *Reo- II 21.Epicest unique creation *Ek- III BUT THERE'S A PROBLEM! THERE ARE MULTIPLE WINNERS IN SOME CATEGORIES! Now, it's your turn... again! We need you to look at the votes and look at the categories that as ties in it, then break those ties by choosing the one you want! This ends on the 30th so hurry! Category:Blog posts